Parenteral-local anesthetics cause loss of feeling before and during surgery, dental procedures (including dental surgery), or labor and delivery. These medicines do not cause loss of consciousness. Additionally, local anesthetics can be used to numb any topical pain such as an irritation, burn, scrape, cut, or insect bite.
Before performing dermatological treatments, a patient is locally anesthetized with topical anesthetics. Existing topical anesthetics used on the face take up to an hour to anesthetize effectively. The delay between application and effective anesthesia causes waiting room delays in a medical office. Thus, there exists a need to quicken the action of topical anesthetics.